


Crimson Haze

by Lolsnake9



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blindfolds, Branding, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Idk which tag is appropriate for two versions of same character fucking one guy, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Regime!Sinestro is an even bigger dick than regular Sinestro, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, Yellow!Hal, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: Sinestro met his alternate universe's counterpart who was part of Superman's regime....alongside withhisJordan who had joinedhisCorps. The two Korugarians decided to share him.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro, Thaal Sinestro/Hal Jordan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Crimson Haze

**Author's Note:**

> i know I've written quite literally the same thing before except with Parallax instead of another Sinestro, but who knows maybe I'm just addicted to Hal taking two at a time I guess
> 
> also trying to differentiate between the two Sinestros is a complete pain in the ass (heh) sdfkshhjhsjgdjsd, hope it doesn't end up too confusing
> 
> enjoy

He had been caught off-guard when it happened. Within that split second when he (alongside Earth's 'supers' he had been fighting earlier, in which Jordan was among them) had experienced a dimensional shift.

Even before knowing what had actually happened Sinestro could already tell that he had been transported into a different world, a different timeline where everything was the same with the exception of one thing. One little thing that had caused a drastic change within the world, compared to his own.

Such difference being that Earth has been united under a united world order by Superman.

He took his time to observe this order, this _peace_ around him. The order that Sinestro had always intended. The order that he had managed to realize in Korugar, only for the Green Lanterns - _Jordan_ \- to take it away from him.

It didn't take too long for him to meet his own counterpart within this universe, who had joined with Superman in part of maintaining order on Earth. 

Even so, Sinestro found his reflection to have this... _odd_ aura about him. That despite apparently the circumstances that led to his expulsion from the Green Lantern Corps were more or less the same there was _something_ about his counterpart in this world that made him _different......_ about how _he_ was maybe willing to do things that even Sinestro wouldn't. 

They chatted quite a bit, discussing about the differences between their two worlds and circumstances that had led to them. Sinestro learned about Superman, the loss of his wife and unborn child and also his entire city, and about how he was betrayed by his closest friend for doing the right thing (the circumstances of which Sinestro was not willing to outwardly admit was eerily similar to his own).

And how that in this world, Hal Jordan had joined his side. In _his_ Corps, wearing _his_ ring.

Sinestro tried to hide his surprise, watching the self-satisfied smile of his reflection.

"I've managed to open his eyes," he heard his counterpart speak. "After seeing the good Superman has brought to this planet, after explaining to him what is truly necessary to bring order and safety....he finally understood. He was freed from the Guardians' lies and has submitted himself to me and me alone."

Sinestro's ring hand involuntarily twitched, lightly gripping into a knuckle. For _years_ he had tried to build order in his home of planet Korugar, disgraced by the Green Lanterns, formed his own Corps set to spread fear in order to convince Jordan to realize that fear is the necessary path taken to realize order and peace, only for his former student to stubbornly refuse and defy him again and again. 

He now imagines that human face....the face which was once filled with rage and hatred, looking at him with love and trust Jordan used to give him. To have Jordan stand loyally by his side once again, wearing _his_ color and _his_ ring, now united in fear rather than will. _To have Jordan- **Hal** under him, face drowned in pleasure, pleading words dropping from parted lips, hands holding tightly onto Sinestro as their bodies joined together, writhing and moaning **oh-so beautifully,** surrendering his entire **body** and **soul** to **Sinestro** -_

".....so where is Jordan right now? _Your_ Jordan." Sinestro asked as his mind snapped back into reality. It _was_ rather odd that this world's counterpart of Jordan (who now goes by 'Yellow Lantern') wasn't present with him at the moment. Sinestro had thought he was probably away on a separate duty, but....

His counterpart chuckled, almost in a devious way.

"I can show you to him now if you want."

"Where?"

After flying across the city, the two Korugarians arrived inside a rather worn-down abandoned building. When his counterpart opened the door to one of the rooms, Sinestro's eyes widened at the sight of this universe's Jordan, standing naked and having his wrists tied above him by a yellow chain. He was blindfolded and seemed to be trembling, the reason of which Sinestro found out when he noticed a yellow vibrator in his ass.

While Sinestro was still trying to process his shock, his counterpart turned towards him, once again flashing that smug smile.

"....well?"

* * *

Jordan choked out when his Sinestro tugged on the collar around his throat, bent with his hands tied behind his back with the other Sinestro pushing his cock into his mouth.

"Open that mouth a little wider, Hal. You'd want to make sure to not have that go inside you all dry now, wouldn't you? Didn't I already train you for this before?" 

"Y-yes master." Jordan whimpered. He first took the tip in his mouth allowing the other Sinestro to easily push his length halfway through inside. The sensation of the human's warm, wet insides around his arousal caused the Korugarian to let out a pleased sigh before placing his hand on Jordan's head to . His counterpart, the one holding Jordan's leash, had a pleased smirk as he watched.

"That's right, just relax and let it all the way in. Good boy." he purred. He then proceeded to increase the intensity of the vibrator still stuck inside the human, causing Jordan to moan and squirm. The pleasant sensation rumbling through his cock caused Sinestro to reflexively thrust his hips forwards while forcing Jordan's head even down further to swallow his cock all the way to the base.

"Quite an exquisite one, isn't he? Just so obedient and eager to please. Just by putting up an act for a few months, getting some pests taken care of here and there, further additional training for him to become a full-fledged member of my Corps...and now he obeys everything I tell him. Like he was always meant to be." the Sinestro of this world explained. He went and bent down behind Jordan, his mouth just close enough to the human's ear for him to feel his breath and make Jordan shiver.

"You love this, don't you? Sucking off another version of myself? Of course you do. After all, you're mine and you'll do anything I tell you to, like a good servant should. Don't you agree?" he whispered in Jordan's ear, tugging his leash again and prompting a little squeak while the other Sinestro kept fucking his mouth.

After a while Sinestro finally moved Jordan's head away from his cock, the human panting heavily and coughing with drool messily decorating his face. The other Sinestro lifted Jordan's chin up, using his thumb to wipe the drool away with an amused expression on his face.

"Seems you're ready enough," he said as he gave his counterpart a shifty look. He removed the vibrator from inside Jordan, drawing a loud whine from the human before he chained Jordan's wrists to the ceiling. 

"You can go first." the other Sinestro said, much to the surprise of his twin from another world.

"What?"

"Yes. I am...interested to see how my another self fares in trying to satisfy my Hal. I know I am the only one who can fully satisfy him, but there's no harm in knowing, no?" the other Sinestro said as he formed a chair construct and sat on it. He crossed his legs and placed his right hand under his chin, smug interest crossing his face.

Sinestro curled his lip into an annoyed frown. 

"....we'll see about that."

Sinestro turned to look at the human in front of him, who was trembling and panting with painful arousal. His golden-on-black eyes peered down where he saw the insignia of his Corps carved into Jordan's chest, a twisted reflection of his own scar in the shape of the Green Lantern emblem. He trailed a finger down the scar, making Jordan slightly shiver.

Sinestro couldn't help but to crack a satisfied smirk at Jordan's reaction as he continued trailing his finger down his abdomen. His hand eventually reached down to grab Jordan's thigh and lifted it up, followed by his other hand doing the same before he started to push his length inside Jordan, the human loudly groaning as he did so.

Once Sinestro's cock entered fully he let himself adjust to the all-too familiar feeling of being inside the human once more. He looked down at Jordan, wondering about what the expression on his red-blush face must have looked like underneath the yellow blindfold. Sinestro moved to properly hold onto the sides of Jordan's thighs before he started moving.

"A-ah, fuck, Sin," he heard Jordan moan behind gritted teeth. At first Jordan had tried to suppress his moans by biting down on his lip, until Sinestro decided to thrust harder, slamming Jordan's hips hard onto him to cause the human to freely let out the pleasing noises which Sinestro had grown to be familiar with. He proceeded to suck on and bite the tan flesh of the human's neck, leaving deep bruises not unlike the hints of scratch marks he was forming on Jordan's thighs.

Every now and then he seemed to hit that certain spot inside which made Jordan scream louder, made him try to lift his hips up to encourage Sinestro to do it again. Sinestro had a pleasant smirk as he rewarded him by thrusting just in the right angle for the human to choke his name out loud again.

"S-Sinestro- oh god, fuck! M-more- _ah_ \- please-"

"You love this, don't you? To have someone else who looks and feels the same as your 'master' fucking you like this? I never knew you were such a slut." Sinestro purred, followed by him once again roughly slamming Jordan's hips against his own, reveling in the brunette's sweet moans and pleading and Sinestro's name from his lips as Jordan wrapped his legs around the Korugarian's waist to pull him even closer, close enough for Sinestro to feel the heat of the human's skin and breath against his own.

It had been long, _way_ too long since Sinestro had had this, to take his former student and lover in his hands, to _take_ and _own_ him until there was nothing else in the universe but both of them. It was something he hadn't felt ever since Jordan's resurrection and the formation of Sinestro's Corps, something that he had _missed_.

But Sinestro still knew that ultimately the human - the _Yellow Lantern_ \- who looked like Jordan in front of him, the human who was screaming for Sinestro's name wasn't really Jordan. Not _his_ Jordan. The Hal Jordan who he had taken in at his first day as a Green Lantern, whom he had trained to be his finest disciple, his trusted friend, who had then become his _beloved_ , who had then turned against him. The only one he would accept.

But.....when the chance presented itself in front of him, what reason was there for Sinestro to not take it?

"I wonder what you're imagining right now. Are you currently thinking about my other self instead? Wishing that it was him doing this to you?" He growled in the human's ear, as he brought his hand to Jordan's erection, teasingly rubbing his finger over the tip. A sigh of pleasure came out of Jordan's mouth when Sinestro caught him in a harsh, unrelenting kiss, muffling out the human's soft moans when Sinestro began stroking his cock. 

And yet, even as he was doing this Sinestro just couldn't ignore the curious, all-too-interested gaze of his alternate self as he was calmly observing his own twin debauching his lover. 

Well. If he were so interested, maybe Sinestro could use this chance to show how much better _he_ was at fucking this world's Jordan than him. Might wipe off that superiority off his face for a bit. It didn't matter if Hal Jordan wore color Green or Yellow, didn't matter even if he 'belonged' to Sinestro's own counterpart, Sinestro could still make him beg for _him_ and _him_ only.

Eventually Sinestro started to notice Jordan's moans rising in pitch, a sign that he was close to climax. In response Sinestro increased the rhythm of his thrusts, the overwhelming pleasure causing Jordan to throw his head back in his impending orgasm.

"Fuck, Sin- _Thaal_ , I'm close, God-"

Sinestro had been anticipating the moment judging by the smug smirk he had when a cock ring suddenly materializing around Jordan's cock, causing the brunette to choke out a pained whimper. Sinestro turned to see his counterpart slowly standing up and walking up to them.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves quite a bit. Well, don't you think it's time for me to join in the fun too, no?" he said as he dismissed his uniform and grabbed the undersides of Jordan's thighs to lift them up before slipping his cock inside, causing Sinestro to grimace at the feeling of his alternate self's cock rubbing up against his own inside the human's hole.

"Ah...p-please-" Jordan whimpered again his Sinestro to grab his chin and roughly yank his head to him.

"Please what, Hal? 'Please let me cum', is that what you want? Did you forget? You only cum if I allow it." the other Sinestro growled in Jordan's ear, biting his earlobe as he started thrusting, his movements harsh and quick. Sinestro, his counterpart, had almost been thrown off before he quickly picked up his pace.

It didn't take long for Jordan to eventually be reduced to tears from overstimulation, pained sobs and whimpers coming out of his lips. The Sinestro behind him sunk his teeth on his shoulder, biting hard enough to draw blood.

"Ngh, I- ah, Thaal, _Thaal_ , please more, harder- ah-"

As Jordan continued to moan Sinestro's name, his Sinestro put his palm over his mouth before slowly shoving two fingers inside while the other Sinestro slowly licked over the dark bite marks on Jordan's neck.

"Such a pretty little thing, aren't you? Being so nice for both of us, that you're going to be such a nicely-used up whore by the time we're done. Don't you agree?" hissed Sinestro as he playfully nibbled on the human's ear. He shifted his gaze at his counterpart at the last question, the same sort of shifty look that he had always given him ever since the two met. The one Sinestro had been distrustful of since the beginning, yet still remaining a sense of morbid curiosity and excitement at. 

"Well? Haven't you been dying to see the face of the man taking you from the front? I'm sure you'll be delighted once you do." The Sinestro of this world said as he removed Jordan's blindfold, allowing the other Sinestro to see directly at the human's yellow on black eyes, the sign of the influence of the yellow ring's power. Two yellow orbs looking directly at their own reflections.

"S-sin- _ah_ -"

The sight caused _something_ to seemingly awaken within Sinestro, red hot desire rising up in his gut driving him to bite harshly on Jordan's neck and proceeding to fuck him even harder, his nails practically _digging_ into Jordan's skin and making him _scream_.

He was no longer aware of the existence of his other self, no longer paying attention to anything around them at all. One thing remained on his mind, one desire to _take_ Jordan away and make him _his_. He might have felt a little ashamed for allowing himself to give in to primal lust, but he no longer cared.

Soon enough, Sinestro started to feel his own impending orgasm, his breathing growing heavy and hitched while Jordan was already so worn out that he could only barely manage to release small mewls and whimpers.

"Please....it hurts so much...."

"What was that, Hal?" his Sinestro asked him, mockingly.

"I want to...I need to, ah-"

"You want what? You want to cum? Like this?" Sinestro said as he touched and started to slowly, ever so slowly stroking Jordan's aching cock, making the human squirm and throw his head back.

"A-ah! P-please..."

"Now...what do you say when you want something?"

"Nngh...p-please! Please let me cum, master!"

Sinestro chuckled and pressed a kiss on Jordan's cheek.

"Good boy Hal." he purred as he removed Jordan's cock ring and starting to jerk him off, causing the human to once again moan Sinestro's name at the top of his lungs.

"I might have allowed my other self to fuck you, but I'm still your only master. You're _mine_ and _mine_ _only_."

In the next second climax washed over Sinestro, letting a low growl he let his seed spill inside Jordan, heavily panting against his neck. Seconds later Jordan followed suit, his scream muffled by a kiss from the other Sinestro as he too, came inside. 

The chains holding Jordan up dissolved, causing him to slump limply against the Sinestro in front of him. The Korugarians carefully slipped out of him, cum heavily dripping between Jordan's legs. The other Sinestro carefully carried the human so that he may lean comfortably against his chest, before quickly conjuring a bed to place the heavily-exhausted Jordan there.

"Th-thaal...I'm so tired, I...." Jordan panted heavily.

"Yes, yes, I understand. You did well. You can sleep now." Sinestro whispered softly to him as he pet his hair, soothing the brunette until he fell fast asleep. Seconds later all three of them wore their uniforms back, after which Sinestro carefully carried Jordan in a bridal carry and turned to face the other Sinestro.

"That was better than I initially thought. Nothing less I expect from myself from another world. In fact, I can imagine how satisfied your Hal must have been, when he was still with you at least."

"That is none of your affairs to stick your nose in." Sinestro snapped back. Despite him being Sinestro's other self he still disliked his counterpart talking about Sinestro's own Hal like that. The other Sinestro simply replied with a shrug and a slight chuckle.

"Well, I and Hal still has some duty to do, especially regarding the other visitors from another world we have. I might even meet your Hal as well along the way. I am looking forward to when we meet again." 

Sinestro only stood by as he watched his counterpart fly away from the building, carrying Jordan in a bridal carry.

As he stood there, alone with his thoughts, Sinestro couldn't help but to wonder if the different reality that occurred between him and Hal was something more than a mirage. If it was something that, at a different point of time, they could have shared together before this irreconcilable animosity between them even started.

But he understood there was no point thinking about the past, about uncertain possibilities that had already come to pass.

With the activated yellow glow of his ring and his next destination noted in his mind, Sinestro took off and left.


End file.
